Decisiones y consecuencias
by Tximeletta
Summary: La Legión de Reconocimiento debe salir en una peligrosa expedición en la que todo parece estar bajo control. Sin embargo, debido a los acontecimientos, Eren se verá obligado a tomar una serie de decisiones difíciles y arriesgadas para poder sobrevivir. Decisiones que también traerán sus propias consecuencias. ¿Saldrá todo bien? (Fanfic dedicado al cumpleaños de Eren. EreMika.)


**Oneshot**

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

 **Decisiones y consecuencias**

* * *

Eren terminó de recoger la habitación en la que se encontraba. Por suerte, ya no tenía que seguir durmiendo en la celda unos pisos más abajo del antiguo cuartel de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Comprendía cual era el motivo de aquello y lo aceptaba, pues eran las normas que habían aceptado para que pudiera quedarse a cargo de Levi. Pero eso no significaba que le gustara quedarse encerrado allí.

Sin embargo, en los últimos experimentos que realizó con Hange había logrado demostrar que tenía mucho más control sobre si mismo del que creían. Lograba estar consciente cuando se transformaba en titán y no dañaba a nadie. A pesar de que varias transformaciones seguidas en un breve plazo de tiempo lo agotaban mucho físicamente, no perdía control absoluto. Simplemente, cumplía con bastante más torpeza las directrices que le fijaban. A causa de eso, tras las insistencias de Hange y la presión de Mikasa, Levi había acabado accediendo a dejarlo dormir en una habitación normal y corriente. Cosa que agradecía con creces.

No era la primera expedición que realizaban y tampoco sería la última, de eso estaba convencido. Era un veintinueve de marzo, un día antes de la salida que Erwin había planeado junto a sus soldados de mayor confianza. Últimamente parecía que los titanes se comportaban de forma extraña, y no era la primera vez que recibían falsas alarmas de ataques que luego resultaban ser farsas. Sin embargo, habían detectado movimiento inusual dentro del muro Rose. A los soldados como él no les habían facilitado los detalles de la misión, quizás, el comandante les diría algo justo antes de la salida. Pero fuera como fuese, no tenía más opción que cumplir con su deber y servir a la causa de la humanidad; exterminar a todos los titanes de la faz de la tierra.

Había dejado el lugar como los chorros de loro. Sus cosas estaban bien recogidas, en orden. Tampoco es que tuviera demasiadas pertenencias pero todas ellas se encontraban guardadas en su lugar. Por último, estuvo un buen rato limpiando y ajustando su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. Cuando comenzaron como cadetes de la promoción ciento cuatro, les enseñaron la manera correcta de hacerlo. Y desde entonces, en numerosas ocasiones lo habían limpiado y arreglado. Era un aparato vital para sus salidas y cada operación ejecutada, por eso, debían revisarlo a menudo, pues un error o fallo imprevisto los podría llevar directamente a la muerte en el campo de batalla.

Eren se puso en pie nada más terminar con aquello, dejó el equipo sobre la mesa de madera y miró por la ventana del segundo piso. En cierto modo le gustaba el aspecto que tenía aquel viejo castillo de piedra. Tal y como les había dicho Auruo, resultaba un tanto inservible para el equipo de exploración pues se encontraba alejado de las murallas y de las ciudades; perdido en ninguna parte entre bosques. El sol comenzaba a ponerse, y ya tan solo disponían de unas pocas horas antes de partir. Sintió los nervios a flor de piel. Tampoco es que tratara de contenerse, cada vez que pensaba en aniquilar a aquellas criaturas inmundas, sentía una tremenda rabia recorrer todo su cuerpo. Y aunque era consciente de que fuera de los muros no podría actuar a sus anchas o transformarse a voluntad para masacrarlos, le gustaba la idea de poder seguir haciendo algo para ayudar a la humanidad. Para estar un paso más cerca de la victoria y la libertad. El camino era peligroso y extremadamente lento pero sentía que seguía avanzando de alguna manera. Quizás porque todos en la Legión de Reconocimiento, a pesar de ser especialmente peculiares, compartían ese mismo objetivo con él.

En el momento en el que vio a lo lejos a dos siluetas montadas a caballo, salió de sus propios pensamientos. Acababan de emerger del bosque y se dirigían a los establos para dejar allí a los caballos, permitiéndoles descansar antes de la misión. Conocía demasiado bien a aquellas dos personas, las más importantes para él y a quienes con más ahínco debía proteger por encima de todo. Estaba seguro de que pasar un rato hablando con ellos lo ayudarían a relajarse, así que no perdió un instante y se fue a recibirlos. Pero antes, cogió su equipo de maniobras para dejarlo en el almacén junto al resto.

Se apresuró para que no se alejaran de allí y poder pillarlos justo a tiempo. Logró cruzarse con ellos instantes antes de que ingresaran al enorme castillo. Estaba anocheciendo con bastante rapidez y debían terminar todo lo que tenían pendiente para poder ir a descansar cuanto antes. Los dos hablaban tranquilamente mientras cargaban con un par de cajas.

-Por fin habéis vuelto de recoger nuevas mercancías, ya creía que mañana iría sin vosotros a la expedición.- dijo con tono animado. Armin lo miró atentamente terminando de acercarse a él, mientras que Mikasa parecía más tensa de lo usual. –Eh, dejad que os eche una mano con eso.- pidió él tratando de quitarle una de las cajas de cartón resistente a Mikasa. Ella llevaba dos, mientras que Armin cargaba con una solo.

-Eren… no hace falta. Puedo sola- se negó rotundamente con tono bajo. Pero él seguía intentando acercarse lo suficiente a ella para quitarle algo de peso. Sin embargo, la chica retrocedía y esquivaba sus intentos con facilidad.

-Vamos, Mikasa. Déjame ayudar- insistió con el ceño fruncido, estaba comenzando a perder los nervios con su actitud.

-No, lo haré yo sola.- repitió. Se acercó a Armin indicándole que colocara la caja que llevaba él sobre las otras dos en sus manos y después se adelantó a los chicos para dejarlo todo en la despensa. Cabía la posibilidad de que muchos de los productos que habían ido a recoger Armin y ella se emplearan en la misión.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa?- preguntó no muy alto a Armin. Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia las habitaciones.

-Quizás esté algo tensa por la salida que haremos mañana. No me extrañaría que fuera así.- contestó Armin tratando de aparentar tranquilidad pero el tono no pasó desapercibido para su mejor amigo.

-Tú también pareces nervioso, Armin.- comentó tras haberle echado un vistazo. Él no trató de ocultarlo tampoco. A diferencia de Eren que estaría ansioso por salir, Armin no podía evitar pensar cuándo o cómo iba a morir en cada ocasión que se exponía al peligro. Sin embargo, era consciente de que no debía darle vueltas al asunto porque si no, dudaría y sus miedos le impedirían actuar con frialdad.

-Es cierto, no puedo evitarlo porque nunca sabemos qué nos encontraremos ahí fuera, a quienes o cuantos perderemos.- se detuvo en el pasillo al que acababan de introducirse. Eren también se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta agarrando sus hombros con firmeza.

-Eh, Armin, volverás, todos nosotros volveremos. No es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a peligros y además, cuento con la fuerza suficiente para protegeros.- el chico rubio asintió. Necesitaba escuchar aquellas palabras tranquilizadoras. El optimismo de Eren tenía ese efecto en él.

-Si, y no eres el único.- Eren lo miró con algo de curiosidad, intentando averiguar a qué se refería. –Es evidente lo mucho que se está preparando el escuadrón de operaciones especiales al mando del Capitán Levi. Mikasa es un claro ejemplo de ello.- Eren y el resto de los soldados los habían contemplado entrenar hasta altas horas en la noche. No recibían el mismo entrenamiento que ellos, era más bien una especie de intensivo.

-¿Mikasa?...Bueno, es cierto que desde que se ha unido al escuadrón de Levi parece más ocupada y estoy seguro de que se lo estará tomando en serio pero no he tratado mucho con ella estos últimos días.- Armin lo volvió a mirar, pues sabía a qué se debía su ausencia. Era extraño, a pesar de que la chica pasara la mayor parte del tiempo cerca de Eren, conociéndola, habría encontrado la manera de estar con ellos. Por eso había algo que no le cuadraba y en consecuencia a su preocupación por ella, una de las noches trató de buscarla.

 _Flashback:_

 _Armin salió de la habitación una vez que Eren cayó rendido. El entrenamiento de aquel día había sido tremendamente agotador pues estuvieron trabajando su resistencia. Primero los mandaron correr a través del bosque durante horas con un solo descanso para comer algo. Y después, habían pasado a utilizar sus equipos tridimensionales para trabajar nuevos movimientos sincronizados entre ellos. Él no era especialmente bueno en todos aquellos ejercicios físicos, todos eran conscientes, sin embargo, se esforzaba por no quedarse atrás y por mejorar. Más que nada porque no quería ver morir a nadie a su lado y porque debía poder protegerse a sí mismo para no depender siempre de los demás._

 _A pesar del cansancio, no pudo evitar pensar en Mikasa. Estaba convencido de que Eren también debía haberse percatado de que ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos. Apenas podían verla en alguna ocasión durante las comidas. Pero no había comentado nada al respecto. A veces, la chica le preocupaba, sobre todo porque la conocía bastante bien. Y en ocasiones se sobre esforzaba para protegerlos. No podía ni imaginarse por lo que estaría pasando. Si aquellos entrenamientos eran duros para ellos, el de Mikasa debía ser mucho más intenso y agotador. Pero lo peor era que estaba consciente de que la chica lo cumpliría a rajatabla. Que daría más de sí misma si tenía la posibilidad de hacerse fuerte. Sus deseos de protegerlos superaban todo aquello, siempre._

 _Dio varias vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir, recordando aquel momento en el que la vio rendirse por primera vez. Se sintió culpable durante mucho tiempo, un ser inservible que no era capaz de proteger a las dos personas más importantes para él. Una persona débil de la que siempre debían cuidar. Hasta que con el tiempo comprendió que ninguno de ellos habían pensado eso de él._

 _Salió de la habitación para buscarla, se quedaría bastante más tranquilo si lograba intercambiar unas pocas palabras con ella y se aseguraba de que todo iba bien. Por ello, bajó al primer piso y se paró ante su habitación. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad ante la posibilidad de que cualquier instructor que estuviera a cargo de la vigilancia nocturna pudiera encontrarlo allí, pues no tendría una excusa lo suficientemente viable para escabullirse. Sin embargo, sabía que era algo que debía hacer._

 _Abrió la puerta con cuidado, no era momento de probar a tocar para ver si respondían pues era demasiado tarde y podría montar un escándalo con una acción tan sumamente simple. Introdujo la cabeza con cuidado, sabía que de estar despierta, Mikasa lo habría escuchado acercarse en la distancia, pues sus sentidos eran sorprendentes._

 _Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la poca luz del cuarto, contempló ambas camas, cada una a un lado de la sala. En una de ellas distinguió un cuerpo que respiraba con fuerza, concretamente, roncaba como un animal salvaje. No lo dudó, aquella debía ser Sasha. En el otro lado, no había nadie, la cama estaba vacía. "No puedo creer que siendo las tres de la madrugada aún no haya vuelto a su cuarto a descansar" pensó para sí mismo. Y sabía que podía tratarse de cualquier otra cosa, que quizás simplemente habría ido al servicio, pero apartó aquella posibilidad cuando vio la cama perfectamente hecha y la falta de su uniforme._

 _Estaba indeciso, no era buena idea salir a buscarla, quizás lo más conveniente fuera volver a su cuarto y hablar con ella al día siguiente. Subió de nuevo las escaleras con sigilo cuando se detuvo al instante. Sintió unos pasos tras de él, eran pesados pero cautelosos y a aquellas alturas debía haberlo visto en la oscuridad._

 _-Eh, mocoso, qué haces aquí.- escuchó una voz inconfundible. El mismísimo Capitán Levi lo había descubierto. Una de las últimas personas a las que desearía encontrarse. Todavía no comprendía del todo a aquel hombre y su actitud provocaba temor y respeto entre los soldados._

 _Se giró con cuidado sintiendo una gota de sudor deslizarse por debajo de su flequillo, el cual le estaba dando demasiado calor en aquel momento. Y cuando fijó sus ojos en el hombre, se encontró con algo que jamás habría esperado ver. No estaba solo, en sus brazos llevaba un cuerpo: el de Mikasa._

 _-¡Mikasa!- no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso al verla así. Se acercó a toda prisa hasta ellos ignorando las palabras anteriores del Capitán. -¿qué le ha pasado?- exigió saber al percatarse de que la chica no reaccionaba. Levi la había acomodado en sus brazos, era un peso muerto, estaba indefensa y frágil. Jamás pensó que podría verla así. Inevitablemente le recordó al momento en el que la chica abrazó el cuerpo de Eren cuando emergió del enorme titán por primera vez. Estuvo llorando un buen rato, a pesar de que eran lágrimas de felicidad la vio rota por dentro. Una de las escasas ocasiones en las que sus sentimientos la habían superado y aquella máscara de frialdad que acostumbraba a llevar puesta se había desvanecido._

 _-Se ha desmayado del agotamiento.- respondió Levi. Consciente de que Armin era uno de los amigos más cercanos de su subordinada. –Toma, llévala a su habitación.- el Capitán acortó la distancia entre ellos y depositó sin delicadeza el cuerpo de la chica en los delgados brazos de Armin. –Y te recuerdo que está prohibido deambular por el cuartel de noche y sin permiso de un superior. La próxima vez no lo pasaré por alto.- finalizó. Tras aquello, se marchó del lugar._

 _Armin bajó la mirada revisando el rostro blanquecino de Mikasa. Respiraba lentamente, con algo de dificultad. Pesaba bastante al encontrarse inconsciente. Aún así, podría cargarla hasta su habitación. Estaba convencido de que los ronquidos de Sasha ocultarían cualquier ruido que él provocara. Los brazos le temblaron un poco cuando intentó depositarla sobre su cama con delicadeza. Lo hizo y tras eso la tapó con cuidado apartando también un mechón de pelo azabache que cruzaba su rostro dormido._

 _Tomó asiento a su lado contemplándola en la oscuridad, pensando continuamente en la nueva expedición que llevarían a cabo en un par de meses. Algo le inquietaba y sus sentidos pocas veces fallaban. Recordó una y otra vez aquellas ocasiones en las que casi los había perdido a ambos. Eren y Mikasa era importantes para él, por eso, él también debía esforzarse por protegerlos a su manera y mantenerlos a su lado. Los minutos transcurrieron y sin percatarse se quedó dormido en su sitio._

 _-Armin… Armin.- lo llamaba alguien. Conocía aquella voz dulce y tranquila. Poco a poco, sus sueños se disiparon y regresó a la realidad. Sintió un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo. Sabía que se debía al entrenamiento del día anterior y al abrir los ojos y recordar donde se encontraba, supo que también era a causa de haberse quedado dormido sobre una silla de madera. -¿Armin?- volvió a llamarlo Mikasa._

 _-Mikasa… ¿estás bien?- preguntó. Al principio solo vio su rostro demasiado cerca pero después contempló que llevaba puesto su uniforme y que tenía mucho mejor aspecto que la noche anterior._

 _-Sí, no te preocupes por mí. ¿Qué haces tú aquí.- quiso saber. Armin se estiró en su lugar poniéndose de pie con cuidado._

 _-Anoche, te traje cuando estabas inconsciente. Me encontré con el Capitán.- contestó mirándola preocupado. Ella pareció avergonzada de que la hubiera visto en aquel estado. Así que apartó la mirada de él._

 _-Olvida eso, Armin.- quiso marcharse de allí, probablemente para continuar con su rutina._

 _-Pero Mikasa, no puedes…- la mirada de la chica le indicó que no insistiera, pues ya estaba decidido._

 _-No me excederé, sin embargo, debo prepararme bien ante de la próxima expedición. Cuanto más fuerte me haga menos os expondréis al peligro.- terminó de decir antes de marcharse definitivamente._

 _Fin de Flashback_

-¡Armin! Eh, Armin- insistió Eren zarandeándolo de los hombros con algo de fuerza. -¿estás bien, Armin?- el chico rubio reaccionó entonces ante las voces de Eren que parecía preocupado.

-Sí, no es nada. Solo estaba pensando en algo.- su mejor amigo suspiró. No era la primera vez que Armin se quedaba absorto con sus propias ideas y no atendía a nada más, y eso significaba que debía estar bastante preocupado.

-Últimamente te pasas mucho tiempo en tu mundo… vamos, será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana partiremos temprano.- dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación que ambos compartían.

-Tengo… un mal presentimiento.- susurró inseguro para sí mismo, pues Eren ya estaba demasiado lejos como para escucharlo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todos los soldados que participarían en la expedición estaban totalmente preparados para salir. Habían estudiado con antelación cada posición que el comandante Erwin había preparado para aquella salida. Todos eran conscientes de su cometido y muchos se encontraban ansiosos por partir, pues la espera los inquietaba.

-¡Titanes!- pegó un pequeño gritillo Hange, su voz se camufló con el cabalgar de los caballos, la mujer se mostró entusiasmada, llevaba tiempo esperando una ocasión como aquella de poder observar más de cerca a aquellas criaturas. Por desgracia, justo cuando habían avanzado con los sujetos de prueba, los habían eliminado de la noche a la mañana. Por eso, tenía intención de pedir pronto un nuevo permiso a Erwin para poder capturar algunos nuevos.

-Eh, cuatro ojos, deja de gritar, me pones de los nervios.- soltó Levi pasando a su lado. En esta ocasión, ambos capitanes de escuadrón se encontraría en extremos opuestos dentro de la formación. Hange lo vio pasar, y tras él; Petra, Auruo, Erd y Gunther lo siguieron muy de cerca. Algo más atrás, Eren y Mikasa.

-¡Vaya! Es cierto, Mikasa se ha unido a tu escuadrón de operaciones especiales.- volvió a gritar con entusiasmo. Ella misma había sido testigo de la capacidad de aquella joven y no podía ocultar la tremenda curiosidad que sentía por ella, por su fuerza. –Será interesante ser testigo de su mejoría.- terminó de decir con un leve sonrojo.

Los dos jóvenes ignoraron las palabras de la mujer pues parecían estar concentrados en la conversación que estaban manteniendo. Hacía unos segundos se habían separado de Armin y los demás que ya se encontraban en sus puestos. Ellos dos seguían al Capitán Levi hasta el punto noroeste en el interior de la formación.

-Eren, no te alejes de mí. Te mantendré a salvo.- dijo Mikasa sin mirarlo directamente. Su corto cabello se balanceaba de un lado a otro con el movimiento continuo del caballo, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron. Estaba más tranquila de lo usual, nunca antes había dudado de sus capacidades, no temía enfrentarse a los titanes precisamente, ni tampoco salir herida en algunas de sus peleas. Aquello que más le horrorizaba era la posibilidad de perder a Eren o Armin y no poder evitarlo. Por eso, ahora que formaba parte del escuadrón de Levi, podría vigilar con efectividad a Eren y ponerlo a salvo siempre que fuera necesario.

-Mikasa, ya te he dicho un montón de veces que no necesito que cuides de mi ¿vale? No soy un crío del que debas ocuparte continuamente. Cíñete a las órdenes del Capitán y cumple con tu deber.- contestó algo brusco. La chica seguía siendo la misma de siempre, insistiendo en protegerlo en todo momento como si fuera un niño indefenso, alguien débil incapaz de cuidar de sí mismo. El solo pensamiento hacía que la sangre le hirviera. Se adelantó a ella para situarse entre Petra y Auruo, prefería no seguir pensando en aquello o acabaría poniéndose de mal humor.

Mikasa lo observó alejarse un poco. Esperaba una respuesta como aquella, pues sabía cuánto le disgustaba al chico que ella se preocupara por él. Sin embargo, no era algo que pudiera controlar, su instinto la impulsaba a estar cerca de él, a protegerlo a toda costa. Porque no podía perderlo, no otra vez. Por eso, no le importaba cuantas veces tratara de apartarla de su lado, de dejarla atrás, porque no cedería.

-¡Soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento, nos aventuramos en la expedición quincuagésimo quinta extramuros, comprendida en el oeste del Muro Rose! ¡Nuestra misión es permitir el traslado de los civiles del pueblo en el que han habido avistamientos de titanes! Todos y todas sois conscientes de vuestros deberes. ¡Entregad vuestros corazones a la humanidad!- gritó el comandante Erwin Smith de modo que todos ellos pudieran escucharlo con claridad. -¡Adelante, soldados!- ese último grito fue el detonante que los puso en marcha. Las puertas se abrieron, la salida estaba asegurada pues ya se habían ocupado los de la Guarnición de limpiarles el camino.

Los numerosos caballos se pusieron en marcha de inmediato. La formación se extendió hacia los extremos con intención de abarcar el máximo terreno posible y así detectar con mucha antelación la presencia de titanes. Todos ellos tenían una ruta fijada dentro del Muro Rose. En medio de la formación diseñada por el Comandante, había varios carros resistentes impulsados por tres caballos y protegidos por un pequeño número de soldados que cabalgaban junto a ellos. Los emplearían para trasladar a los supervivientes. El pueblo de los informes detallaba que no vivían más de cien pueblerinos en el lugar, podrían trasladarlos a todos si aún seguían con vida.

Erwin por un momento recordó los diversos avisos que habían recibido. Muchos de ellos eran falsas alarmas, no estaban confirmados. Sin embargo, en los últimos días sus sospechas se llevaron a cabo. El aviso de avistamiento de titanes fue verídico y confirmado por varios testigos de la Guarnición. Por suerte, pudieron sustituir la expedición que tenían intención de llevar a cabo para instalar un nuevo campamento en el exterior y amoldarla para resolver aquel asunto que tenía prioridad. Según lo habían informado, la Guarnición ya luchaba contra los titanes, resistiendo hasta su llegada y las bajas eran constantes. Al mismo tiempo, sería una buena oportunidad para demostrar la valía de la Legión y conseguir nuevos recursos para próximas salidas.

Eren a aquellas alturas solo pudo ver a su escuadrón cabalgar ante él, Mikasa le seguía el ritmo a un lado. Todos se habían dispersado y solo podía esperar que sus compañeros de los extremos estuvieran a salvo. Pronto, las primeras señales de humo fueron visibles en la avanzadilla del oeste, Levi retomó el rumbo guiándolos hacia una pequeña zona boscosa que debía tener intención de atravesar.

-Petra.- llamó la atención a la mujer de cabello rojizo, situada tras él. La mujer asintió con el ceño fruncido, su rostro mostraba concentración absoluta y la mirada del capitán era suficiente para hacerle comprender lo que quería que hiciera. Sacó aquella pequeña pistola que todos y cada uno de los soldados portaba. Funcionaba con pólvora. Colocó uno de los cañones, el de color rojo, y cuando estuvo ajustado alzó el brazo hacia el cielo tapándose el oído contrario. El disparo dejó una columna de humo rojizo que avisaría con efectividad a los próximos situados cerca de ellos.

-¡Un diez metros por nuestra izquierda!- gritó Erd. Levi pareció ignorar su comentario, a pesar de que todos se habían percatado del sujeto de grandes dimensiones que corría hacia ellos. Mikasa cambió de lado amarrando una de sus espadas, dispuesta a eliminar a aquella amenaza en pocos segundos. Su actuación no los retrasaría y podría deshacerse de un posible inconveniente.

-Ackerman, no entablaremos combate a menos que yo lo ordene.- Mikasa escuchó su voz y no tuvo más remedio que desechar su idea inicial y acatar sus palabras aunque le desagradaran. Sin embargo, continuó cabalgando en su lugar, situada entre Eren y aquel titán. En caso de que acabara alcanzándolos, cosa que dudaba, sería ella la primera en enfrentarse.

Sintió la mirada de Eren sobre ella durante unos pocos segundos, o quizás estuviera observando al titán, no se giró para analizarla, pero podía sentir el fastidio en sus movimientos corporales. Seguía molesto con ella y aquella acción tampoco debía haberle gustado.

-Eh, principiantes, estad atentos cuando entremos al bosque, en ocasiones es difícil detectar la presencia de los titanes hasta que prácticamente ya los tienes en… ¡ugh!- Auruo dejó de hablar al momento. Sus ojos se quedaron en blanco durante unos breves instantes a causa del dolor que sintió cuando se mordió la lengua con fuerza. De su boca cayó un fino hilillo de sangre que se limpió rápidamente con la manga de su camisa blanca.

-¡Otra vez, Auruo! Eso te pasa por charlatán.- lo acusó Petra. Había contemplado aquella escena tantas veces que ya no podía tomárselo en serio. Su compañero nunca aprendía, a pesar de saber la tremenda facilidad que tenía para morderse la lengua, tampoco hacía nada por tratar de evitarlo. Puede que las primeras veces Petra se asustase y se preocupase por él, pero dejó de hacerlo en el momento en el que vio que aquello continuaría sucediendo una y otra vez.

-Qué asquerosidad…- susurró Levi viéndolo de reojo.

Instantes después, el escuadrón de Levi se introdujo en el pequeño bosque sin apenas profundidad. Detectaron a más de un titán en su interior pero los árboles les ayudaron a pasar desapercibidos. Los pocos que lograron verlos atravesar aquel terreno tardaron demasiado en ponerse a perseguirlos, por lo que los perdieron de vista al momento. Los primeros grupos de soldados ya parecían haber alcanzado su destino pues al fondo distinguieron unas cuantas humaredas de color verde.

Eren contempló el lugar al que se dirigían, a mano izquierda, más o menos a unos diez kilómetros se alzaba el Muro Rose, tan resistente como aparentaba ser. Junto a él, un denso bosque con árboles de diversos tamaños, era imposible ver más allá de las primeras hileras. A pocos metros del bosque, el pueblo que tenían fijado como destino y más allá, un terreno plano y vacío que dificultaba enormemente el uso de sus equipos tridimensionales. El edificio más alto que alcanzaban a ver en la distancia se trataba de la torre de la iglesia, por tanto, aquel pueblo tampoco parecía apropiado para entrar en batalla, les causaría algunos problemas.

No les hizo falta más de diez segundos para comprender la situación ante la que se encontraban. Se acercaban a toda velocidad al punto caliente repleto de titanes. Pudieron contar alrededor de treinta, sin tener en cuenta aquellos que pudieran estar agachados o que fueran de menor estatura y que no podían detectarse en la distancia. Los gritos se escuchaban a lo lejos, al igual que podían distinguir a civiles corriendo de un lado a otro tratando de esconderse y de huir de las fauces de aquellos enormes seres. La guarnición hacía lo que podía intentando mantenerlos a raya pero perdían terreno con demasiada rapidez. La élite no debía estar participando en aquella misión.

A tan solo un kilómetro de distancia empezaron a esquivar los primeros cuerpos. Los pocos titanes abatidos se avistaban de lejos, mientras que los restos de los soldados muertos en batalla los iban encontrando a medida que pasaban junto a ellos. La mayoría habían sido mutilados brutalmente y parecían irreconocibles. Eren apretó su mandíbula con fuerza al divisar tantas bajas. Odiaba a aquellos seres, por eso, no dejaría a ni uno solo con vida. Sus ojos verdes brillaron con intensidad mostrando una fiereza temible. Mikasa lo observó en silencio, consciente de qué era lo que estaría pensando.

-Nos situaremos en la entrada del bosque.- habló Levi cambiando de nuevo el rumbo. –Los titanes vienen del interior, nos ocuparemos de contenerlos.- todos asintieron con la cabeza. Las órdenes eran claras y precisas, el equipo de operaciones especiales de Levi se encargaría de retenerlos allí todo lo posible mientras que el resto se ocuparían de exterminar a los que ya se encontraban en el pueblo y de ayudar a los civiles. Los carros se situaban en la zona alejada del lugar, algunas pocas personas ya habían subido a ellos.

Mikasa y Eren pudieron distinguir a Armin y a Jean avanzar hacia el interior del pueblo, el chico rubio los saludó brevemente en la distancia y no pudieron sentirse más aliviados al ver que seguía bien. Pero el momento de actuar había llegado.

-¡No dejéis que pase ninguno! ¿Entendido?- les dijo Auruo a los dos nuevos integrantes. Eren asintió mientras que Mikasa se mantuvo callada.

-¡Desplegad vuestros equipos!- gritó entonces Gunther al observar al Capitán ser el primero en hacerlo. -¡Vamos allá!

Primeramente se ocuparon de aquellos emergiendo del interior, los que acababan de salir del bosque para avanzar hasta el pueblo. Levi se adelantó con una velocidad impresionante, de una sola sentada cortó tres nucas con profundidad y al milímetro. Empleó muy pocos movimientos en sus acciones, con cuidado de no gastar demasiado gas.

Tras él, Petra y Auruo decidieron situarse en la zona izquierda del centro del bosque. Su coordinación era sencillamente impresionante. Engancharon sus cables en dos árboles cercanos, Auruo bajó a ras del suelo atrayendo la atención de dos de los titanes que ansiaban devorarlo. Mientras estaban ocupados con él, Petra, quien se había alzado para conseguir suficiente altura, cayó en picado cortando la nuca del primer titán. Acto seguido, antes de que el cuerpo del titán aniquilado cayera, enrolló el cable de su equipo en su cuello para poder cambiar de trayectoria y así abalanzarse sobre el segundo de ellos que tenía su único punto débil al descubierto.

Por otro lado, Erd y Gunther no paraban de hablar con cada movimiento que ejecutaban, parecían discutir entre ellos.

-Ya van dos.- dijo Erd quitándose de la cara uno de los mechones rubios que había escapado del moño en su cabeza.

-Te recuerdo que esto no es una competición- se quejó Gunther cuando lo vio colocarse a su mismo nivel, ambos se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia un titán de trece metros que caminaba a cuatro patas, sin duda, era un anormal.

-¿Entonces por qué te estás esforzando tanto en matarlos antes que yo?- respondió con una sonrisa de lado. Gunther frunció el ceño intentando no sonreír en el proceso.

-Pensaba que no te habías dado cuenta, parecías demasiado concentrado decapitando a esos cabrones.-

-Vamos, Gunther, a estas alturas te conozco como la palma de mi mano.- dijo entre carcajadas. Los dos hombres se miraron unos breves instantes para leerse el pensamiento. Erd se introdujo en el bosque mientras que Gunther rodeó el enorme cuerpo de la bestia para cortar los puntos clave que lo mantenían en pie. Sus muñecas y tobillos debilitados no pudieron aguantar el peso y el titán cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Entonces, fue el turno de Erd, salió de su lugar como una bala y tras enganchar su cable en el centro de la nuca del titán, introdujo sus espadas en la zona haciendo un corte profundo y efectivo.

-Ya van tres- comentó victorioso.

-Ni de coña, éste cuenta como medio porque te he ayudado yo.- se quejó su compañero.

Mikasa hacía poco que se había adelantado empleando su equipo. Cuando divisó al primero de los titanes cerca de Eren y ella, no dudó en ir hacia él. Utilizó principalmente el impulso de su velocidad para rodear a sus enemigos y salir disparada hacia arriba, posteriormente bajó en picado aún más rápido para rebanarlos. Todo en cuestión de segundos. Eren lo contempló tras ella quedándose atónito, su velocidad había mejorado muchísimo desde la última vez que la vio pelear. Creía que era imposible que Mikasa Ackerman, la joven cuya vida era más valiosa que la de cien soldados comunes, pudiera superarse de aquella forma a sí misma. Se alegró de ello, pues su capacidad reducía enormemente las posibilidades de que muriera a manos de titanes, pero por otra parte, no pudo evitar sentir un sentimiento negativo dirigido a ella. No sabía de qué se trataba pero verla de aquella forma le hacía sentirse inútil. Agitó la cabeza con brusquedad para dejar de lado aquellas ideas y él también salió disparado hacia algunos de los titanes. Se desfogaría con ellos.

-¡Ackerman!- la llamó Levi cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de ella, la joven lo miró unos instantes de reojo para no perder de vista el objetivo que estaba a punto de derrotar. Le dio el golpe de gracia y después escaló hasta una de las ramas cercanas a la que se encontraba el Capitán Levi, quien al parecer, había contemplado sus movimientos. –Tu velocidad y tus movimientos han mejorado, son más certeros.- comentó con aparente desinterés, ella lo escuchó con calma vigilando en todo momento a Eren. –Sin embargo, no profundices más de lo necesario los cortes o mellarás con rapidez tus hojas.- ella lo miró sin comprender muy bien. –En esta misión, habrá muy pocos reservistas, los carros no pueden llevar demasiado peso extra debido a los civiles. Así que nuestros recambios están limitados.- informó. Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos y asintió comprendiendo la situación.

-¡Capitán, flanco derecho despejado!- gritó Petra acercándose a él acompañada de Auruo. Por el otro lado, Erd, Gunther y Eren también parecían haber terminado.

-Bien, ahora es cuando empieza nuestro trabajo de verdad. Adelante con la operación de contención.- comentó a todos ellos.

El escuadrón de Levi se mantuvo en su lugar todo el tiempo, rara vez se les escapaba alguno de los titanes, cuando eso ocurría, solía ser el mismo Capitán quien se precipitaba para alcanzarlos. De no ser así, otro de los escuadrones de apoyo lo hacía. Aunque la actuación del escuadrón especial estaba resultando indispensable para lograr la victoria, todos ellos estaban agotados y sus fuerzas seguían disminuyendo constantemente.

La operación de evacuación que se llevaba a cabo tras ellos, avanzaba con demasiada lentitud, ni siquiera habían logrado matar a la mitad de los titanes en el pueblo.

-Capitán, ¿no deberíamos apoyar también en la retaguardia?- preguntó Petra jadeando. Era notorio el cansancio, y aún así la mujer parecía querer cargar con mucha más responsabilidad de la que podría soportar.

-No, nos limitaremos a despejar esto.- buscó con la mirada a Eren y se acercó a él aprovechando que se había detenido un instante en uno de los árboles más altos. –Eren, a mi señal emplearás tu poder titán.

Eren lo observó con curiosidad, era extraño que el mismísimo capitán se lo pidiera cuando normalmente solían exigirle lo contrario, que se transformara solo de ser extremadamente necesario.

-Se aproximan varios de quince metros junto a otros de menor tamaño; una oleada. Tú los derrotarás con más rapidez. Comprobaremos también hasta qué punto eres capaz de controlar tu poder y al mismo tiempo, les daremos un respiro al resto.- Eren fijó la vista en la dirección en la que miraba Levi, no era capaz de divisar nada pero si se concentraba podía sentir el retumbar de pasos de titanes apresurados y estaba convencido de que Mikasa también debía haberse percatado de ello. La vio moverse de un lado a otro esquivando árboles y ramas para acercarse a sus enemigos. El cansancio en ella no era notorio, ni su rendimiento ni sus movimientos habían perdido efectividad, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera agotada después de casi dos horas peleando sin parar.

-Lo haré.- asintió con firmeza. Hange y él habían entrenado aquello y todo apuntaba a una mejoría notoria. Levi se alejó del lugar unos pocos metros atrayendo la atención de sus soldados y ordenándoles que retrocedieran. Eren vio la señal que el Capitán le hizo con el brazo, dejó a un lado su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales y se mordió con fuerza el pulgar derramando varias gotas de sangre.

Una especie de luz resplandeciente muy similar a un rayo anaranjado cayó sobre el cuerpo de Eren a medida que comenzaba a rodearse de un montón de capas de carne y músculos. Al cabo de cinco segundos se alzaba en el mismo lugar envuelto en un cuerpo de quince metros de puro músculo. Pegó un grito furioso una vez que la transformación hubo terminado. Llevaba el pelo largo y oscuro como siempre, parte de él caía por su cara. Sus ojos se volvían verdes e intensos con cada descarga de energía que liberaba en sus golpes. No tardó en ponerse a luchar con los enemigos que encontraba a su paso. Aquellos titanes de grandes dimensiones que se acercaban no tardaron en aparecer pero Eren los eliminó en apenas seis minutos.

-Es increíble… nunca me acostumbraré a verlo pelear así.- comentó Gunther de pie en una de las ramas. Todos ellos se encontraban allí contemplando a Eren pelear.

-Yo que tu tendría más cuidado con lo que dices, Aururo.- lo avisó Petra. –Si lo enfureces podrías acabar aplastado en pocos segundos.

-Un mocoso como él no podría vencerme.- contestó con mirada altiva. Petra suspiró cansada, le desagradaba enormemente que su compañero actuara de aquella manera tratando de imitar al Capitán.

-Menos mal que Auruo no puede convertirse en titán, sino se transformaría deliberadamente cada vez que se muerde la lengua.- esta vez fue Erd quien habló y provocó una ola de carcajadas entre ellos.

Levi contempló a Mikasa un poco más alejada de ellos, la chica no parecía conforme con la decisión de dejar que Eren se transformara y se ocupara él solo de todos los titanes. No apartó la mirada de él en ningún momento.

Entonces, las primeras gotas de lluvia aterrizaron sobre sus rostros. En poco segundos el agua caía de manera torrencial, con fuerza. Todos ellos se sorprendieron, pues estaban tan concentrados en sus acciones que no se habían percatado del momento en el que el cielo se había tornado gris y oscuro. La visibilidad había disminuido considerablemente a pesar de que sus ojos ya se habían adaptado al entorno. Levi dejó su lugar en aquel árbol y se apresuró hasta la figura titánica de Eren que acababa de masacrar al último de sus enemigos y se encontraba pulverizando su cráneo hasta el punto de hacerlo puré.

El Capitán se colocó sobre su rostro amarrándose a un mechón de pelo negruzco para que Eren pudiera detectarlo. En cuanto lo vio se detuvo y sus ojos verdes se fijaron en él.

-Mocoso, ya es suficiente, sal de ahí.- ordenó con su tono usual.

Eren soltó un pequeño rugido cuando Levi se alejó de él y entonces el cuerpo de titán que utilizaba cayó al suelo comenzando a evaporarse lentamente. Los integrantes del escuadrón de Levi se habían colocado las capuchas verdes de sus capas para evitar que el agua distorsionara sus visiones y entorpeciera sus acciones. A excepción de Mikasa que había acudido al lugar en el que estaba Eren para ayudarlo a salir de aquella enorme masa de carne. Levi acababa con los pocos desgraciados que se atrevían a acercarse a ellos.

A Mikasa no le hizo falta cortar ninguno de los miembros de Eren. Sabía que de hacerlo, estos volverían a crecer, pero aún así era incapaz de infligirle algún tipo de daño. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión Eren recuperó su consciencia con suma rapidez y él mismo se impulsó para salir de allí cuanto antes. Mikasa le ayudó a colocarse su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, a pesar de sus quejas para que lo dejara solo. Ella también había notado los avances de Eren. No permitía que Hange experimentara con él pero la resistencia del chico parecía mayor de lo normal y en cierto modo le aliviaba. Aún así, utilizar su poder titán requería mucha energía y el cansancio de la batalla era notorio en su aspecto. Eren tenía un tono algo pálido, se tenía en pie pero Mikasa temió que en cualquier momento fuera a desmayarse durante el vuelo. No lo perdió de vista y avanzó junto a él lo más cerca que pudo.

-Levi, hay noticias.- los saludó una nueva voz cuando alcanzaron de nuevo el árbol. Hange los acompañaba y como era usual, su sonrisa no desaparecía.

-Qué pasa ahora, cuatro ojos.- preguntó aburrido limpiando el mango de su hoja, solo dispondrían de unos pocos minutos antes de que la próxima oleada de titanes llegara hasta ellos, y entonces, tendrían que seguir actuando.

-Es una pena ¿sabes? Es el momento y el lugar idóneo para analizar y descubrir el efecto que tiene la lluvia en ellos, la disminución… de luz solar...- el rostro de Hange les indicó que evidentemente, se encontraba en su pequeño mundo rodeada de titanes.

-Eh, di lo que tengas que decir de una maldita vez, no hay tiempo.- exigió agarrando su cabeza por la parte superior para lograr que lo mirara directamente a los ojos y reaccionara.

-E-esto, claro.- su sonrisa desapareció mostrando un rostro serio. Pocas ocasiones la habían visto así. -¿Os habéis fijado en esta lluvia?- preguntó señalando al suelo. Todos los allí presentes miraron en esa misma dirección siendo conscientes de lo que quería decirles. –se está levantando una niebla densa que nos impedirá ver con claridad. No solo a nuestros enemigos, sino el camino de regreso al distrito. Por eso, el comandante ha dado órdenes de evacuar cuanto antes. La misión termina aquí, nos retiramos.

-¿Cómo está la situación en la retaguardia?- preguntó Levi para estar al tanto de todo lo ocurrido.

-Las bajas aumentan con rapidez, mientras más tiempo permanezcamos aquí, más muertes habrá en nuestras filas. En cuanto a los civiles, la mayoría ya se encuentran en los carros.- aseguró dejando entrever un poco de pena por la situación.

-Espera, Hange, ¿qué ocurrirá con los civiles que aún siguen en el pueblo?- se acercó Eren hasta ella demasiado alterado, tanto que estuvo a punto de agarrar la capa húmeda de la mujer. Sus gafas contenían varias gotas de agua que se habían quedado ahí, aunque no parecían molestarla.

-Como he dicho, gran parte de los supervivientes están a salvo de momento, no podremos asegurar nada una vez que la niebla haya cubierto todo, ni la seguridad de los civiles, ni la nuestra propia.- añadió.

-Muy bien, acataremos la orden de Erwin, nosotros seremos los últimos en marcharnos del lugar. Continuaremos reteniendo a todos los titanes que aparezcan hasta que el último de los carros se ponga en marcha.- Hange asintió, no le había hecho falta detallar más en las indicaciones que Erwin le había mandado transmitirle al Capitán Levi, pues él mismo había supuesto qué era lo que el Comandante esperaba que hiciera.

-Espera, Capitán, no podemos dejar a esa gente ahí. Mientras sea posible tenemos que intentar ayudarlos.- insistió esperando que entraran en razón. Se negaba a abandonar a alguien a su merced ante aquellas bestias, además, sin posibilidad de hacer algo contra ellas.

-Eren…- susurró Mikasa colocando una mano sobre el hombro del chico, pero él la apartó con brusquedad. En su cara se dibujaba aquella mirada fiera y decidida que indicaba que no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

-Seguiremos las órdenes de Erwin.- finalizó con mirada amenazante. Eren apretó sus manos con fuerza formando dos puños. Se sentía impotente.

-Estupendo, entonces regresaré a comunicárselo y a ayudar con el rescate de los últimos civiles. ¡Nos vemos luego!- gritó la mujer de gafas al tiempo que saludaba con una de sus manos. Moblit parecía estar esperándola al pie del árbol con varios soldados. Cuando Hange los alcanzó se pusieron en marcha con sus caballos.

-Yo también iré- dijo Eren saltando del árbol y empleando una buena cantidad de gas para impulsarse hacia su caballo.

-¡Eren!- quiso seguirlo Mikasa, pero Levi la detuvo inmediatamente.

-Deja que se vaya, tampoco nos servirá de mucho aquí si está continuamente pensando en ello. Nos ocuparemos de nuestro trabajo y después nos retiraremos. ¿Entendido?- finalizó. Mikasa bajó la cabeza frustrada. Le sobraban las ganas de salir tras él y asegurarse de que se mantenía a salvo pero recordó las palabras que Eren le dijo aquella vez: " _A nadie le importa lo que tu pienses, cumple con tu deber como soldado_ ". Palabras que la hicieron reaccionar, y que sin embargo, le hicieron sentir culpable por haberlo dejado escapar, pues aquella vez, Eren murió.

-Mierda…- susurró angustiada. El agua seguía deslizándose por su rostro. No se percató de que estaba apretando con demasiada fuerza la mandíbula hasta que Levi volvió a llamarla en la lejanía. Todos sus compañeros ya se habían puesto en marcha. Mikasa se giró dejando la visión del pueblo a sus espaldas. Se colocó con cuidado la bufanda húmeda y desenvainó sus espadas. –Espero no arrepentirme de esta decisión… por segunda vez.

Al principio todo pareció ir bien, creyó que podía hacerlo, que podía anteponer su obligación y la humanidad a sus deseos egoístas pero no fue así. Porque nunca había sido la propia humanidad, o sus responsabilidades lo que la impulsaban a actuar, esa causa solo podía ser Eren.

-No… no puedo… no quiero que vuelvas a alejarte de mí. No quiero volver a perderte.- susurró en bajo con la mirada vacía. Se retractó e intentó abandonar su puesto, no podría volver a soportarlo, por mucho que Eren tuviera la capacidad de regenerarse no era invencible y después de aquella lucha hacía rato, estaba débil. Sin embargo, los titanes no le permitían alejarse, la retenían en el lugar contra su voluntad. El escuadrón de Levi los eliminaba con efectividad, aún así, Mikasa no lograba encontrar un hueco para zafarse. En consecuencia sus movimientos cada vez se volvieron más agresivos y desesperados, como si tratara de desfogarse con ellos.

-¡Eh, Ackerman! ¡Es que no recuerdas lo que te he dicho!- la sermoneó Levi cuando tuvo la oportunidad de echar un vistazo rápido a su alrededor y valorar la situación. Sabía que la chica lo había escuchado y aún así, continuaba cortando a sus contrincantes a pedazos con suma rapidez. Y aunque pareciera extraño, Levi comprendía cómo se sentía, pues él también había vivido un momento de desesperación extrema cuando le arrebataron a Isabel y Farlan. -¡Se acabó, nos retiramos!- dijo alto y claro.

Petra, Auruo, Erd y Gunther terminaron su trabajo en sintonía y retrocedieron saliendo del bosque para aterrizar sobre sus caballos. Sin embargo, Mikasa continuó allí, la velocidad en la que se movía había alcanzado un nivel increíble, parecía más que furiosa, perdida en su propia ira y angustia, aferrada a un sentimiento doloroso; el de perder a Eren.

Levi no tuvo más remedio que abalanzarse sobre ella y agarrarla con fuerza del costado para elevarla hasta una de las ramas. La chica pareció tan sorprendida y confundida que se dejó llevar por el Capitán, insegura de lo que hacer. Al pisar la rama firme, Levi lanzó el cuerpo de la chica contra el tronco del árbol, provocando que se quedara sentada, entonces, se agachó para quedar a su mismo nivel y le ofreció una de sus miradas más intimidantes.

-He dicho que nos retiramos, mocosa. Así que deja de actuar como una maldita adolescente estúpida y regresa con los demás.- la contempló levantarse de su sitio en silencio, descontenta por su actitud, y bajar de aquella altura hasta montarse en su caballo. Ahora que parecía haber entrado en razón de nuevo, galopaba a toda velocidad hacia el último de los carros que había comenzado a moverse en la distancia. La niebla proveniente del bosque ya había abarcado una gran parte del pueblo.

* * *

Eren se apresuró, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la superficie del suelo, dejó de utilizar el gas para caer de pie. Tras eso, corrió hasta su caballo y montó en él siguiendo los pasos del escuadrón de Hange. Ninguno de los soldados que cabalgaban unos metros delante de él se percató de su presencia. La lluvia seguía cayendo continuamente empapando el terreno por el que avanzaba y los charcos que surcaba su caballo salpicaban barro y lodo en su pantalón blanco de uniforme. El recorrido se hacía menos estable pues las probabilidades de sufrir algún tipo de accidente en el trayecto aumentaban con aquel temporal.

Miró unos instantes hacia el suelo para percatarse de que era difícil distinguir cualquier cosa a más de dos metros de él. La niebla no solo parecía abarcar cada vez más, sino que además era extrañamente densa y opaca. La lluvia solo provocaba que esta se expandiera y que comenzara a alzarse unos metros del suelo. Por suerte, seguía distinguiendo las capas verdes de las figuras ante él.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos más, alcanzaron al fin el último de los carros con civiles que esperaba el aviso de partir. Eren se acercó hasta la multitud de solados sin importarle lo que pudieran decirle. Al primero que vio fue a Jean ayudando a una mujer a subir al carro, en el interior otras siete personas aguardaban aterrorizadas. Seguramente deseando alejarse de allí cuanto antes.

-Eh, Jean, ¿están ya todos los civiles a salvo?- preguntó acercándose al chico de pelo marrón claro con la cara ligeramente ovalada y ojos color ámbar. Su uniforme también estaba totalmente empapado y manchado con sangre que no se había evaporado, por lo que posiblemente sería de algún soldado. No pareció especialmente contento de encontrar a Eren allí, pero tampoco tenía intención de empezar una nueva riña con el chico, así que se limitó a contestar entre jadeos al tiempo que aseguraba unos tablones de madera que cerraban la apertura del carro.

-Estos son los últimos que hemos logrado salvar.- dijo él. Los pocos soldados que quedaban cerca de ellos parecían haber terminado los preparativos para partir, Hange era quien los guiaría en el camino de vuelta, acompañada de Moblit.

-¿Eren? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Tenéis la obligación de permanecer en la retención hasta que evacuemos el último de los carros.- dijo Hange extrañada. Era evidente que el joven había acudido al lugar por cuenta propia pero le parecía raro que Levi no lo hubiera detenido.

-¿¡Has dejado a Mikasa sola!?- Jean no tardó en agarrarlo del cuello de su camisa acercando su rostro al de Eren peligrosamente. Estaba al tanto del papel que debían cumplir cada uno y también era consciente de la forma de actuar que tenía Mikasa cuando Eren no estaba cerca. Por mucho que le fastidiara, lo último que quería era que ella sufriera algún tipo de accidente provocado por aquello. Le enfadaba que la chica fuera tan apegada a un cabeza hueca como Eren, pero lo enfurecía mucho más que el chico no tuviera nunca en cuenta ese tipo de cosas, que se comportara como si todo fuera a salir bien.

-¡Apártate, Jean!- lo empujó de malas maneras para alejarlo de él. No entendía su comportamiento repentino, le desagradaba que se pusiera así.

-¡¿Es que no eres consciente de nada?!- volvió a acercarse a él con intención de agarrarlo de nuevo de su capa pero Eren lo esquivó a tiempo.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! Mikasa está con el escuadrón de Levi, estará bien. Lo que importa ahora es sacar a todos los civiles de aquí.- trató de hacerlo entrar en razón. Jean desistió al escuchar la voz de Hange.

-Eren tiene razón, Jean. Nos pondremos en marcha inmediatamente.- una vez dada la orden los caballos empezaron a coger cada vez más y más velocidad.

-Armin… ¿dónde está Armin?- preguntó nervioso al no verlo por allí. Confiaba en que estuviera a salvo. Jean pareció ignorar la pregunta pero finalmente respondió. Tanto Eren como Jean custodiaban la seguridad de aquel carro, acompañados de más soldados. Si algún titán los perseguía, los soldados más próximos entrarían en combate primero.

-Lo vi hace un rato, fue él quien trajo a esa mujer pero después volvió a irse.- aclaró Jean señalando con un gesto de cabeza a la mujer de mediana edad que se mantenía de rodillas en un extremo del carro. Permanecía con la cabeza gacha y ambas manos juntas ante su pecho, como si estuviera rezando a las diosas de los tres muros.

Eren miró a todos lados, pasando su mirada por los diferentes rostros de los soldados encapuchados tratando de distinguir caras conocidas, más concretamente la de Armin. Hasta que un nuevo cabalgar tras ellos hizo que se girara al instante. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando contempló al chico rubio emerger de entre la niebla. No tenía muy buen aspecto, algo debía haber pasado.

-¡Armin!- se alegró Eren, el chico le ofreció una leve sonrisa forzada, por algún motivo no se atrevía a levantar mucho la mirada.

-¡Mi hijo! ¿¡Has encontrado a mi hijo!?- gritó la mujer de antes cuando lo vio aparecer. Parecía desesperada y el único que no acababa de comprender del todo qué ocurría era Eren.

-Lo lamento… señora.- se disculpó con un hilillo de voz apenas audible. Las lágrimas aparecieron de inmediato en los ojos de la mujer y no tardó en ponerse a sollozar a pleno pulmón y a gritar angustiada.

-¡Cállese, alertará a esos malditos titanes de nuestra posición!- le recriminó uno de los hombres regordetes sentado al fondo del carro. Sin embargo, los gritos desesperados no cesaron.

-Armin, ¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó Eren con rostro serio.

-A esa madre la separaron de su hijo al traerla aquí, unos titanes de cuatro metros bloquearon el camino y solo pudieron ponerla a salvo a ella.- comenzó a contarle, Eren frunció el ceño. –le dijeron que ya no había esperanza de que volviera a verlo… pero ella insistió mucho en que el pequeño salió corriendo para esconderse. Me ofrecí para ir a buscarlo.- si Armin no había logrado dar con él, entonces seguramente ya estaría muerto, pero entonces sus próximas palabras impactaron a Eren. –no conseguí encontrarlo a tiempo, la niebla se me adelantó y ocultó la presencia de los titanes que quedan en el pueblo y de todo superviviente. Ahora mismo sería un suicidio adentrarse allí. Sin embargo, escuché su voz cerca de la plaza en la que le perdieron la pista.- concluyó decepcionado consigo mismo. Lo había intentado, quizás no tanto como debía, pero se había acercado al lugar tratando de dar con él, hasta que aquella niebla apareció de la nada y lo envolvió, las figuras de los titanes eran espeluznantes y de no haber escapado de allí de inmediato, probablemente no lo hubiera contado.

-Mierda.- a sabiendas de que seguía con vida y probablemente aterrorizado, Eren no se veía capaz de abandonarlo a su suerte. Si había una mínima oportunidad de rescatarlo, debía apostarlo todo, además, contaba con su poder titán en caso de necesitarlo. –Jean, encárgate de las heridas de Armin. Volveré con el niño- sin esperar una sola respuesta, se dio media vuelta rumbo al pueblo abandonado y plagado de enemigos.

-¡Eren! ¡No lo hagas, es peligroso!- trató de detenerlo Armin sin éxito.

-¿Qué esperabas que hiciera después de habérselo contado?- dijo Jean mirando al frente, todos conocían demasiado bien a Eren y su forma de actuar, no sabía por qué le sorprendía tanto. –ahora súbete al carro un momento, ese brazo no tiene buena pinta.

* * *

Mikasa se adelantó a todos los del escuadrón, a pesar de avanzar un poco a ciegas por el terreno. Los demás la seguían muy de cerca. Varios minutos después, por fin pudieron distinguir unas pocas figuras ante ellos. La chica presionó a su propio caballo para llegar hasta el carro y alcanzarlos al fin. Necesitaba asegurarse de que Eren estaba bien.

-¡Armin!- llamó la atención del chico rubio cuando lo vio sobre la carreta que portaba a los civiles rescatados. Jean estaba arrodillado junto a él terminando de vendar su hombro. -¿¡Armin, estás bien!?- se preocupó, no se molestó en ocultar su preocupación tras la máscara fría de siempre, pues no era el momento de controlar sus emociones. Se acercó todo lo que pudo a ellos hasta que la vieron.

-Me adelantaré para hablar con el Comandante, hasta mi regreso te dejo a ti al mando, Erd.- dijo Levi alejándose de todos ellos una vez que habló brevemente con Hange. Los soldados que formaban parte del escuadrón de Levi se alejaron todos varios metros, a una distancia prudente en la que podían seguir vigilando aquel punto y además, detectar posibles ataques a tiempo antes de que alcanzaran el carro.

-¡Mikasa!- Jean se alegró de verla sana y salva. Su ojos adquirieron un pequeño brillo momentáneo cuando la vio aparecer, creyó que no podría asegurarse de que la chica estaba bien hasta que alcanzaran la seguridad tras los muros. Pero, el rostro preocupado de la chica le dio mala espina.

-Mikasa… estoy bien. No te preocupes.- trató de sonreírle. Los caballos de ambos chicos permanecían atados al carro, siguiendo el ritmo de todos los demás. Aunque le inquietaba el estado de su amigo, con verlo a salvo era suficiente, sin embargo, no podría quedarse tranquila hasta asegurarse de que Eren también lo estaba. Y entonces, formuló aquella pregunta que ambos chicos temían escuchar.

-Eren… ¿dónde está? Este es el último carro que queda, debió llegar aquí con vosotros cuando se fue tras Hange.- dijo ella. Jean intentó disimular el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, se debatía entre contarle lo sucedido o callarse para evitar que cometiera una locura. Miró a Armin inseguro pero él tampoco tenía mucho mejor aspecto. El corazón de Mikasa se encogió por lo mucho que estaban tardando en contestar y no solo eso, el rostro de Armin le recordaba demasiado al de aquella vez. –No… no es posible… -los dedos temblorosos de Mikasa ajustaron con torpeza la bufanda en su rostro, e inevitablemente varias lágrimas amenazaron con caer, las cuales podrían camuflarse fácilmente con la lluvia.

-No está… muerto.- se apresuró a contestar Armin, la chica alzó de nuevo la vista dirigiéndola a ellos. –No está muerto, Mikasa. Al menos, eso creemos.-

-¿Entonces dónde está? Dímelo, Armin.- pidió casi suplicante. Aquel leve alivio no era suficiente para ella, necesitaba comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

Jean se lo negó con la cabeza a Armin pero éste ya había tomado una decisión.

-Hange ya está al tanto de todo, Mikasa, pronto enviarán a un equipo para buscarlo. Nosotros tenemos que alejarnos de allí lo más rápido posible y poner a salvo a esta gente. Si no, la misión habrá fracasado.- Mikasa no parecía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. –Confío… confío en que Eren estará bien.

-D-Dónde está… Armin… dónde está Eren.- volvió a preguntar, sabía que su amigo trataba de calmarla pero por nada del mundo se quedaría allí alejándose de donde fuera que él estuviera. La información que le había dado era un tanto confusa y no estaba en condiciones de hilar todo aquello para sacar sus propias conclusiones. Sin embargo, Armin seguía sin contestar.

–El Capitán Levi sabrá qué hacer, no van a abandonarlo… es… es demasiado importante para la humanidad.- bajó la cabeza evitando mirarla. No soportaba contemplar la cara de dolor de Mikasa. La chica estuvo a punto de perder los nervios por primera vez en años, hasta que una nueva voz intervino.

-Fue a buscar a mi hijo…- comentó la mujer cerca de Jean y Armin. –me alejaron de él en la plaza central del pueblo… ¡pero sé que está vivo! Lo sé… -dijo desesperada con nuevas lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro sucio y embarrado.

Jean apretó con fuerza su mandíbula, maldiciendo el momento en el que aquella mujer había decidido volver a hablar. Precisamente porque a aquellas alturas comprendía bastante bien el comportamiento de Mikasa, así como lo que estaría a punto de hacer. O mejor dicho, lo que ya había hecho porque cuando se volteó hacia ella solo logró ver su figura de espaldas alejándose de ellos en dirección contraria.

-¡Mikasa!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas. –Maldita sea, joder…

* * *

No fue consciente de que se encontraba en el pueblo hasta que estuvo a punto de darse de bruces contra el primero de los edificios. Esperaba no tener la misma suerte con los titanes, de ser así, no podría evitarlos hasta tenerlos a pocos centímetros. Para su desgracia, la niebla había alcanzado mucha altura, de modo que no podía divisar ni los tejados ni la torre más alta del campanario que vio cuando llegaron.

Eren se bajó de su caballo, por mucho que le disgustara la idea, no estaba del todo seguro de cuál sería la forma más segura de buscar a aquel niño. Con suerte, la niebla lo habría ocultado de los titanes, justo como le pasaba a él. El relinchar y los cascos del caballo producirían ecos en las silenciosas calles, no era prudente llevarlo consigo. Sin más remedio, se bajó del animal y pasó a tranquilizarlo para que no se pusiera nervioso.

-Eh, tranquilo, chico.- acarició su hocico con cariño y le revolvió un poco la melena mojada. No tenía manera de atarlo a algún sitio, así que todo dependería de la confianza que tenía en su fiel compañero. Mientras no se asustara y huyera del lugar, estaba convencido de que lo esperaría allí –Volveré pronto, lo prometo.- susurró una vez más antes de asegurarse de que llevaba el equipo bien ajustado. Y así, empezó a introducirse en el callejón ante él.

La intensidad de la lluvia había cesado y caía con mas suavidad, también parecía ser más fina, sin embargo, mojaba tanto como antes. En más de una ocasión tuvo que pegarse contra el muro más cercano y quedarse totalmente quieto. A los titanes de mayor tamaño los escuchaba acercarse con bastante antelación, ya que los alrededores retumbaban. Pero los pequeños se movían con rapidez y estuvo a punto de encontrarse a más de uno de no ser por sus buenos reflejos.

La situación era extremadamente tensa, su corazón palpitaba con suma velocidad y únicamente era capaz de escuchar su propia respiración en medio de toda la calma. Incluso llegó a creer que el ruido que hacía al respirar sonaba extremadamente alto. " _Armin mencionó algo de una plaza, quizás si sigo por aquí daré con ella_ " pensó. Llevaba un rato adentrándose y caminando en dirección recta, así, de alguna manera acabaría encontrando el lugar y no se equivocó, su jugada salió bien.

A pesar de no poder ver más allá de unos pocos metros, era consciente de que se situaba en una de las calles que daban a la plaza porque ante él ya no era capaz de distinguir callejuelas o nuevos desvíos. Aún así, desconocía cuán grande podía ser el lugar. Tomó la decisión de seguir avanzando y de jugársela, a medida que el tiempo transcurría menos posibilidades tenía de encontrarlo con vida. Pero tuvo que detenerse en seco y retroceder varios pasos para ocultar su presencia todo lo posible. En esta ocasión pudo ver con claridad la silueta difusa de un enorme cuerpo titán moviéndose lentamente. Todas las veces anteriores no había llegado a tenerlos tan cerca, por lo que si a aquel podía distinguirlo, significaba que estaba terriblemente cerca de su posición.

-Mierda.- se mordió el labio inferior frustrado. Pero entonces, con nuevos pasos del titán la zona retumbó y Eren fue capaz de escuchar un leve sollozo angustiado y aterrorizado. El llanto no llegó solo hasta sus oídos porque la silueta cercana a él movió la cabeza de un lado a otro desorientado. En cierto modo, comprendía el desconcierto, el eco del llanto no permitía concretar el lugar en el que se encontraba el niño. Eren se sintió un poco aliviado y aquella esperanza de encontrarlo con vida que había mantenido consigo se avivó al instante. Solo debía concentrarse en su posición exacta y llegar hasta él antes de que el titán.

Cerró los ojos unos breves instantes escuchando con atención todo a su alrededor hasta que finalmente se decidió. Avanzó pegado a la pared rodeando la plaza. Cada nueva apertura hacia una calle que se encontraba, se aseguraba de no tener a nadie cerca y la cruzaba para poder seguir pegado a los edificios alrededor de la plaza. La silueta del titán había desaparecido cuando se alejó lo suficiente de él, por el contrario, los sollozos se hacían más fuertes con cada paso que daba.

Alcanzado el punto que estimaba, decidió alejarse de la pared y avanzar hacia el centro en postura defensiva, con pasos cautelosos. Si no iba demasiado rápido, estaría a tiempo de visualizar a sus enemigos y evitarlos. Eren movió con rapidez la cabeza de un lado a otro, estaba muy cerca, lo sentía.

Entonces, sus ojos captaron una pequeña mancha en el suelo, un cuerpecillo que se agrandó y cuya figura se clarificó cuando se acercó lo suficiente. Se encontraba encogido, temblando de miedo o frío, totalmente calado. Al estar de espaldas a él, Eren previó la posibilidad de que el niño gritara si lo sorprendía repentinamente, por ello, tuvo que darse prisa y en cuanto se echó sobre él con cuidado, le tapó rápidamente la boca.

-Eh, tranquilo, pequeño. Ya estás a salvo, ¿vale?- susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que solo pudiera escucharlo él. La mirada impresionada del pequeño se debía a la sorpresa y al mismo tiempo a la nueva esperanza dibujada en sus ojos. La ayuda que llevaba tanto esperando durante todo aquel caos, había llegado. Uno de los soldados que tanto admiraba había ido en su busca para rescatarlo y llevarlo con su madre, y además, lo protegería de aquellos monstruos tan terroríficos de los que hacía un rato había tenido que escapar.

Eren vio como asentía con la cabeza al escuchar sus palabras, calculó que tendría unos siete años más o menos, aunque parecía mucho más joven. Eren se apartó unos centímetros de él, liberándolo. Después de apartarse con cuidado la capa mojada, le pidió al pequeño que se acercara. Pensó que lo mejor sería amarrarlo a su cuerpo de la forma más segura posible. Por eso, colocó al niño en su pecho, de modo que rodeara su cuello con ambas manos. El pequeño apoyó su barbilla en el hombro derecho de Eren y utilizó también sus dos piernas para rodear el pecho del soldado. Cuando se hubo colocado, Eren volvió a dejar caer su capa verde, tapó el cuerpo casi al completo del niño y amarró los extremos inferiores de la capa con su cinturón para evitar aperturas por las que se pudiera escaparse o caerse.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó una vez que se puso de pie. El agarre del niño era fuerte, estaba seguro de que no se soltaría fácilmente por muchos movimientos que él hiciera. Y para su sorpresa, era más ligero de lo que creía, pesaba tan poco que no le resultó mucha molestia llevarlo de esa forma.

-Darian…- susurró él con voz débil. Eren asintió.

-Muy bien, Darian. Tienes que agarrarte bien fuerte y no soltarte, ¿vale? Te llevaré con tu madre.- el niño sonrió con ganas y asintió con la cabeza emocionado. Eren acarició con cuidado el pelo castaño del niño antes de comenzar a caminar de regreso a sus pasos anteriores.

Se giró con cuidado, caminando de frente hasta que sus ojos captaron algo que realmente no esperaba encontrarse de aquella manera. De repente, la enorme cabeza de un titán emergió de entre la niebla ante él, con su gran boca abierta, dispuesto a devorarlo de un bocado. Eren sintió su corazón dar un vuelco ante aquello y sus reflejos reaccionaron a tiempo, pues logró tirarse hacia un lado de costado protegiendo al niño que portaba con sus brazos.

Se levantó inmediatamente, ahora que uno de los titanes los había encontrado no podían hacer otra cosa que intentar perderle la pista. Corrió en dirección contraria escapando de las manos que trataban de darle caza. Buscó con rapidez una salida cercana pero solo lograba ver más movimiento titán, por lo que tenía que detenerse y cambiar de dirección continuamente.

-¡Mierda!- dijo frustrado. Volvió a esquivar otra de las manos que barrió sin éxito la superficie del suelo en la que Eren se encontraba. A aquella altura no era capaz de ver los edificios, ni tampoco a cuantos metros podían alzarse. Y entonces, se le ocurrió una idea que esperaba que funcionara porque sus recursos y opciones se agotaban.

Tras esquivar otros dos cuerpos, se acercó todo lo que pudo hacia uno de los edificios, se basó en su propia estimación, pues realmente no alcanzó a ver la fachada del lugar. Apuntó sus ganchos hacia el cielo en diagonal y los lanzó. Por desgracia, ambos ganchos cayeron al suelo con un ruido metálico. Eren maldijo su suerte en voz baja pero no se rindió y después de acercarse un poco más, volvió a intentarlo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara cuando los ganchos se amarraron a algo que lo elevaría en el aire gracias al tanque de gas. Dejó atrás a otro par de titanes de cuatro y seis metros y se preparó para tomar tierra sobre el tejado inclinado. Sin embargo, cuando se acercó lo suficiente al lugar en el que se había enganchado, su cara se ensombreció y alarmó de inmediato. Intentó que los nervios no lo bloquearan y trató de soltar los ganchos lo antes posible, antes de aterrizar sobre la espalda del titán de unos diez metros que parecía acabar de percatarse de que su víctima se acercaba directamente a sus fauces en busca de la muerte. Para colmo, su equipo se había encasquillado y no podía evitar seguir acercándose a toda velocidad al objetivo. A pocos metros, consiguió distinguir con claridad su fila de dientes puntiagudos y afilados manchados de sangre.

-¡Suéltate, maldita sea!- pidió desesperado. Temiéndose que no lo lograría a tiempo, sacó una de sus espadas y cortó en seco ambos cables. Su cuerpo comenzó a caer, la incertidumbre de no poder saber en qué momento se golpearía se volvió desesperante, pero se las apañó para tratar de caer boca abajo con sus codos y rodillas por delante, protegiendo el cuerpo del pequeño a toda costa. De todas formas, cualquier cosa que le ocurriera a él sanaría en poco tiempo. Por ello, no le importaba ser un escudo humano.

Aterrizó sobre las tejas de un tejado en forma de triángulo inclinado a ambos lados. Cayó estrepitosamente dañándose el hombro, aunque no creía que fuese algo grave. Una vez que estuvo estable sobre el lugar, primero se aseguró de que Darian se encontraba perfectamente y después, contempló su alrededor. Lo más prudente sería bajar de allí por el lado contrario, sin embargo, ahora que no podía usar su equipo, la caída podría ser fatal para ambos.

De repente, un nuevo rugido sonó tras él, el titán en el que se había enganchado anteriormente los había vuelto a encontrar y era algo más alto que el tejado en el que se encontraban. No le quedaba mucho tiempo para decidir lo que hacer, pero lo que tenía claro era que no se rendiría ante aquella situación, a pesar de que hubiera pocas salidas. Sacó sus dos espadas y se puso en posición defensiva para hacerle frente.

Entonces, sus ojos captaron un nuevo movimiento rápido, uno bien diferente; fugaz, preciso, casi imposible de seguir con la mirada, y difuso a causa de la mezcla de niebla con lluvia. Y aún así, a Eren no le quedó ni la más mínima duda de quién se trataba, sobre todo, cuando algunas siluetas grandes y pesadas parecían comenzar a caer precipitándose al suelo de la plaza.

En pocos minutos, la figura que tanto esperaba tomó pie ante ellos con elegancia. La ropa se ceñía a su cuerpo, a excepción de la capa que aún así daba la sensación de ser bastante pesada por el agua que llevaba acumulada en ella. Se alegró de verla porque no podía evitar sentirse más seguro a sabiendas de que estaba allí con él, y al mismo tiempo, se sintió irritado por tener que depender siempre de su ayuda, como si fuera un niño incapaz de cuidar de sí mismo.

-¡Eren!- lo llamó, la cabeza del titán que antes los había amenazado había caído en el otro extremo del tejado y ya comenzaba a desaparecer con lentitud. La chica corrió hasta él, posiblemente, con intención de asegurarse de que estaba bien. Pero entonces, una gran mano se lo impidió. Por un momento, temió que Mikasa no hubiera visto venir aquel ataque.

-¡Mikasa!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero solo recibió otro cuerpo cayendo abatido como respuesta a su llamada.

-Eren, quédate ahí.- le pidió ella cuando logró pararse de nuevo en el tejado muy cerca de él. Pero se negó rotundamente.

-No pienso quedarme aquí, Mikasa. Yo también pelearé. Entre los dos acabaremos antes.- sugirió decidido llevándose el pulgar a la boca con evidentes intenciones de morderse la mano y transformarse para acabar de una vez por todas con aquellas tonterías. Sacaría a Mikasa y a Darian de allí.

-No, Eren.- Mikasa agarró su mano impidiéndole que lo hiciera. Eren alzó los ojos para mirarla directamente a la cara con varias salpicaduras de sangre. –estás agotado y podría ser peligroso. Además, no sabemos cuántos de ellos hay ahí fuera.- continuó. –Déjamelo a mí esta vez, tu equipo está roto ¿verdad? Despejaré el camino y nos iremos.- aseguró ella dándose media vuelta para salir disparada hacia la nuca de un nuevo objetivo que había avistado.

-Ugh… ni lo sueñes, no pienso quedarme aquí quieto esperando a que tu lo hagas todo.- dijo en voz baja. Miró ambas hojas de sus espadas, una de ellas estaba partida por la mitad. Se dispuso a tirarlas lejos de su alcance para posteriormente comenzar a deshacerse del equipo. Si no le servía de nada, llevarlo consigo no tenía ningún sentido, pues solo cargaría con un peso extra. Pero se alegró al instante de no haberlo hecho.

A pesar de que Mikasa parecía eliminar del mapa con mucha efectividad a todos los titanes que se acercaban al lugar atraídos por los ruidos y los continuos temblores que provocaban los cuerpos al desplomarse, no podía ocuparse de más de tres al mismo tiempo y por desgracia, uno de ellos había escapado de la chica para acercarse a Eren. Se apresuró tan rápido al joven que no le dio tiempo a esquivarlo y lo atrapó en una de sus manos. Eren aprovechó el único brazo que había quedado libre del amarre y cortó con fuerza los dedos de su enemigo.

Ignoró la voz de Mikasa que lo llamaba en la distancia. Durante la caída, el niño se despegó de él y aterrizó sobre el tejado unos pocos metros más lejos. Miró a Darian que había comenzado a llorar nuevamente por el dolor sufrido en la caída, a su otro lado, el titán acercándose y suficientemente cerca de él y en otra dirección la voz entrecortada de Mikasa que repentinamente dejó de oírse.

Eren se giró de golpe, asustado ante tal extrañeza y entonces lo vio con sus propios ojos: el cuerpo de Mikasa salir disparado por los aires al quedarse unos instantes agachada en busca de algo en uno de los tejados más altos. Primero atravesó un par de ventanas del edificio contiguo al que se encontraba él, lo atravesó de un extremo a otro para después caer sobre el mismo tejado que se encontraban Eren y el niño, pero en el lado opuesto. Rodó precipitándose al borde, logrando agarrarse al mismo con una de sus manos.

-¡MIKASA!- gritó a pleno pulmón empezando a correr hacia ella, deteniéndose en el proceso al verse rodeado otra vez por aquellos insistentes titanes, pocas veces como en aquella ocasión habían aparecido tantísimos enemigos de golpe. Sus oídos captaron los sollozos fuertes del pequeño en el lado contrario a Mikasa, a la izquierda de Eren, retrocediendo torpemente de la silueta amenazante ante él.

Su tiempo se agotaba y si no hacía nada ninguno de los tres se salvarían. Debía encontrar la solución adecuada que le permitiera salir airoso de la situación. Y entonces, sin pensárselo dos veces, mordió con fuerza su pulgar derramando algo de sangre, justo como había hecho anteriormente en el bosque. Pero no ocurrió nada.

Volvió a intentarlo repetidas veces, frustrado, perdido y totalmente incrédulo. ¿Por qué demonios no podía transformarse? Tenía un objetivo claro en mente, sin embargo, nada ocurría.

-¡Vamos!- se gritó a si mismo volviendo a darse un mordisco profundo. Su sangre caliente manchaba la comisura de sus labios y chorreaba por toda su mano. –No puede ser… ahora no… otra vez no. ¡No ha servido de nada! ¡¿De qué me sirve tener un poder que no soy capaz de emplear para salvar a quienes quiero?!- siguió gritando. Entonces, las palabras de Hange volvieron a su mente.

" _Parece ser que mientras más veces te transformas, más energía agotas, no me extrañaría que en alguna ocasión no fueras capaz de transformarte. Podría ser un instinto de supervivencia para evitar que tus fuerzas lleguen al límite, ¿no crees?_ " A pesar de todo, jamás le había ocurrido algo así. Había logrado transformarse incluso cuatro veces seguidas en un plazo de cinco horas y a pesar de que cada vez que lo hacía parecía ser menos efectivo y productivo, podía hacerlo. ¿Por qué entonces cuando más lo necesitaba no era capaz? Se miró sus manos empapadas, sus propias lágrimas se entremezclaron con las gotas que caían del cielo.

Miró de nuevo a ambos lados, la mano de Mikasa permanecía amarrada al borde del tejado, si no se apresuraba a subirla, pronto o caería u otro titán la alcanzaría. A su derecha, el niño aterrorizado que había retrocedido todo lo posible para evitar las garras de aquella criatura. No podía, simplemente no era capaz de tomar una decisión, de abandonar a uno de ellos para salvar al otro. De decidir qué vida humana se merecía más que la otra seguir viviendo y tener una nueva oportunidad. Él no era nadie para tomar ese tipo de decisión, pero si no hacía algo pronto, ambos morirían, y después sería su turno.

Un conjunto de imágenes se colaron en su mente confusa, aumentando el temor que sentía, lo monstruosamente terrible que se sentía en aquel instante. Y es que, por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo, siempre supo cual era la respuesta, cómo debía actuar y qué es lo que haría en caso de que transformarse no sirviera. Desde un principio supo cual sería su decisión.

Y cuando se dio cuenta, su cuerpo ya se había puesto en marcha, tratando de ignorar los dedos que habían aprisionado el pequeño cuerpo del niño y lo apretaban con fuerza, rompiendo todos sus huesos y provocando que soltara gritos desconsolados de sufrimiento.

-Nunca podré perdonarme esto…- susurró entre lágrimas con la mandíbula apretada.

Tomada ya aquella horrible decisión, y sintiéndose como el mayor desecho humano del mundo, corrió como pudo hacia Mikasa y agarró su brazo tirando de ella con fuerza. Logró que se quedara en pie a su lado unos breves segundos. No pudo pararse a observarla con detenimiento pero tenía un aspecto horrible y estaba al borde de perder la consciencia. Agarró con fuerza su cintura, por nada del mundo la soltaría. Y saltó del tejado protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo. A varios metros del suelo, soltó todo el gas que le quedaba para mantenerse flotando junto al cuerpo de la muchacha y descender con menos brusquedad, aunque no se libró de llevarse un golpe un poco más suave de lo esperado.

* * *

Eren se sentó con pesadez en el suelo junto a la cama individual sobre la que descansaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Mikasa. Apoyó su espalda contra el costado del colchón rodeando sus rodillas flexionadas con ambos brazos.

En cuanto habían aterrizado bruscamente en el suelo, no pudo evitar que tanto su cuerpo como el de Mikasa que llevaba en brazos salieran rodando calle abajo. Se había torcido el tobillo y el hombro aún le dolía horrores. Además, también estaba el escozor de la herida en su mano, aquella que él mismo se había infligido para intentar salvar la situación, y también la que le recordaría durante las siguientes horas la cruel decisión que había tomado.

Sabía que Mikasa era fuerte, que se había entrenado duramente para enfrentar cualquier situación y para protegerlo a él, por mucho que le fastidiara. Pero ni siquiera alguien como ella fue capaz de aguantar un nuevo golpe sumado al estado en el que se encontraba. Se había lesionado gravemente a causa de aquel titán, y aunque cuando la cogió en brazos pudo comprobar que seguía consciente, tras la caída había perdido el conocimiento.

Mentiría si dijera que no se había asustado al verla así, es más, seguía preocupado, no solo por la situación tan delicada y peligrosa en la que estaban, sino por el bienestar de Mikasa. Hasta él se había percatado de que el estado de la chica no era demasiado favorable. Temía… perderla. Y no comprendía por qué Mikasa había actuado de manera tan sumamente inconsciente en un momento vital, hasta el punto de arriesgar su propia vida. Porque si sus ojos no lo habían engañado, en aquel instante Mikasa se había distraído.

Eren recuperó el equilibrio rápidamente y no perdió tiempo. Recogió el cuerpo de Mikasa y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de allí empleando callejones estrechos que se encontraba para evitar darse de bruces con algún titán. Hasta que finalmente decidió introducirse en una de las casas que encontró. Cerró la puerta y las ventanas para asegurarla todo lo posible. Los titanes no tenían por qué encontrarlos si no daban señales de vida, aunque tampoco podrían seguir escondidos allí eternamente. Probablemente Mikasa necesitaría tratamiento y que la revisara algún doctor.

Sin hacer demasiado ruido pero con prisa, buscó una cama en la única habitación de la planta baja. La deshizo y depositó con cuidado a Mikasa sobre ella, después, salió disparado a buscar alguna especie de botiquín. Por suerte, aquella casa abandonada se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y no se había derrumbado por ninguna parte. Hasta aquel mismo día los habitantes del pueblo habían vivido allí, así que no debía tener problemas en encontrar comida y algo con lo que poder tratar momentáneamente a Mikasa.

Subió al piso de arriba evitando las ventanas sin cortinas. La niebla seguía siendo densa pero eso no descartaba la posibilidad de que alguno de ellos pudieran verlo si se acercaban accidentalmente al cristal transparente. Cogió algo de ropa seca para ella, más tarde buscaría la suya, lo primero era lo primero. También encontró una caja de madera repleta de vendajes y desinfectantes.

Cuando volvió a colocarse junto a ella se apresuró en quitarle con cuidado la capa verde empapada. Notó que el cuerpo de la chica pesaba bastante y no solo eso, su tez normalmente blanquecina estaba mucho más pálida de lo usual. Se había percatado de ello al instante. Automáticamente tocó su frente tras apartar algunos mechones azabaches que se habían quedado adheridos a ella para comprobar si tenía fiebre pero su temperatura parecía normal. Estaba helada a causa de la lluvia. Después, Eren prosiguió a quitarle el equipo por completo, parte de él había sido despedazado durante la caída, por ello, no tenía los tanques ni las cajas de metal en las que guardaban las hojas. Únicamente quedaban las correas atadas a su cuerpo.

Incluso él mismo se sorprendió de la delicadeza con la que se deshizo de ellas, alarmado por la urgencia de que la chica no siguiera empapada y la de poder tratarla cuanto antes. En cualquier otra situación estaba convencido de que se habría sentido terriblemente incómodo, jamás se había imaginado que tendría que desvestir a Mikasa. Por suerte para él, ella no estaba consciente de ello y eso facilitaba bastante las cosas. Intentó no centrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la ropa húmeda que se resistía pegándose a su piel lisa y perfecta. Eren apartó un poco la mirada tratando de no tocar más piel expuesta de la necesaria, estaba terriblemente fría. Por un momento, se planteó la posibilidad de dejarla en ropa interior y arroparla solo con las sábanas de la cama, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Encontró un poco de agua en una cubeta, limpió la sangre de su cuerpo níveo, Mikasa se encontraba únicamente con una camiseta fina de color blanca que cubría en gran parte su ropa interior. No se había atrevido a quitarle aquella prenda. Desinfectó las heridas una a una, en la frente tuvo que coserle un corte algo más profundo que el resto, afortunadamente, le había visto a su padre hacerlo repetidas veces en su niñez. Curó algunas cuantas heridas más en los brazos y piernas que después de tratar vendó con cuidado. Por último, sus ojos se posaron sobre un extenso cardenal en la zona de sus costillas, tenía un color horrible que resaltaba todavía más en su el cuerpo. De momento, no había nada más que él pudiera hacer. Cabía la posibilidad de que tuviera alguna herida interna y por el aspecto del moretón, las probabilidades eran terroríficamente altas.

La cubrió perfectamente con todas las mantas, acomodándola tanto como le fue posible después de vestirla con una camiseta ancha y unos pantalones varias tallas más grandes que la de ella. Actos seguido, se cambió él y se curó en un santiamén. Extendió con precisión sus uniformes mojados y se sentó a esperar.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, la frustración de la situación comenzaba a sobrepasarle. No podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada arriesgándose a ver cómo Mikasa podía estar muriéndose lentamente a cada minuto que pasaba a causa de algún sangrado interno. No después de haberse sentido tan asustado en el momento en el que pensó que la perdería en lo alto de aquella casa. Había sido duro dejar morir a aquel pequeño y era un hecho que le costaría superar, pero por muy egoísta que pareciera, para él no podía compararse a perder a Mikasa.

Giró la cabeza levemente para contemplar desde abajo la parte superior de su cara dormida. Siempre había querido ser él quien cuidara de ella, quien la protegiera como cuando eran niños. Pero Mikasa se había hecho fuerte hasta el punto de no necesitarlo y aunque le gustaba la idea de volver a ser él quien la atendiera, no soportaba verla tan sumamente vulnerable. Sobre todo, porque en ese momento él era alguien inservible, incapaz de hacer algo para ayudarla. Aquel sentimiento lo estaba destrozando por dentro y ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que había derramado lágrimas desde que se habían cobijado en aquel lugar. Y entonces algo se le vino a la cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía que recordar en aquel preciso momento todas y cada una de las veces que había intentado apartarla de su lado? Parecía que su mente intentaba torturarlo, y en realidad, sabía que se lo merecía por haberla tratado de aquella manera cuando ella únicamente se preocupaba por él. La impotencia y la sensación de sentirse inferior lo impulsaba a hacerlo, era consciente de ello pero no lograba controlarse en esos momentos.

Otra lágrima más se deslizó por su mejilla. No, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que todo acabara así. Saldría ahí fuera y degollaría a todos y cada uno de esos titanes, después se llevaría a Mikasa de allí y todo iría bien.

Con mirada decidida se impulsó un poco para ponerse en pie y salir de allí. No volvería hasta haberse transformado en titán. Sin embargo, sintió que alguien tiraba suavemente de su camiseta y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Se detuvo para girarse y volver a la cama, Mikasa tenía los ojos abiertos.

-E…ren…- susurró tan bajo que apenas pudo oírlo.

-Mikasa…. Mikasa ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te encuentras?- hizo un tremendo esfuerzo por contener de nuevo sus lágrimas. Que se hubiera despertado podría ser una buena señal. –No te esfuerces, estás muy débil.- le pidió. La chica lo siguió con la mirada, su respiración era lenta. -¿Te duele algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza demasiado despacio, pero él supo que mentía. Que no le diría la verdad para evitar preocuparlo porque así era ella. Siempre fuerte cuando se trataba de él.

-Vamos, no seas testaruda si no me dices cómo te sientes realmente… será peor.- insistió tratando de no sonar demasiado brusco.

-No… vayas…- obtuvo como respuesta. Bajó la mirada sentándose con cuidado en el borde de la cama. Debía haber adivinado sus intenciones porque ella tenía la capacidad de leer con claridad cada cosa que se le pasara por la cabeza a él. Sin embargo, a pesar de que hubiera despertado, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, pues no sabían hasta cuando duraría aquella situación extrema, cuánto tiempo tendrían que permanecer allí encerrados.

-Tengo que hacerlo, Mikasa. Tenemos que salir de aquí y volver con los demás.- intentó convencerla aunque supo que no lo había conseguido pero la chica tampoco fue capaz de detenerlo cuando se puso en pie y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

-S-siento… no haber cumplido mi promesa, Eren…- nuevamente, sus palabras lo hicieron detenerse. –Dije… que te protegería… y no he podido hacerlo… perdóname.- terminó de hablar. Una ola de tristeza recorrió el cuerpo del chico, y al mismo tiempo, le molestaba que fuera capaz de seguir pensando solo en el bienestar de alguien más en vez de preocuparse de su propio estado. Estuvo a punto de ceder contra otro de sus impulsos cuando escuchó pasos apresurarse. Los cristales de las ventanas retumbaron y los muebles se movieron de sus sitios, Eren corrió hasta el lugar en el que se encontraba la chica tendida justo a tiempo para saltar sobre ella y protegerla con su propio cuerpo.

Una parte de la casa pareció venirse abajo a causa de un titán. Debió ser por accidente porque después de aquello los pasos se alejaron, tuvieron suerte de que ocurriera en el lado contrario del edificio. Los escombros habían tapado el agujero provocado por el derrumbamiento, así que seguían seguros allí dentro.

Minutos después levantó la cabeza un poco encontrándose el rostro de Mikasa sorprendido a pocos milímetros de su cara. Sin cerciorarse de ello, la reacción de Eren había sido asegurarse de que no resultaba herida, para ello, había cubierto el cuerpo de la chica con el suyo propio para evitar que los escombros la dañaran y había acabado aprisionándola.

Los antebrazos de Eren se situaban a ambos lados de la cabeza de la chica, su cuerpo encorvado para abarcar tanto como le fuera posible. Y ahora que todo el peligro parecía haber pasado, se encontraba inexplicablemente atrapado en sus ojos grises y profundos, como dos lagunas bañadas en la luz de la luna. No le hizo falta apartar la mirada para repasar cada detalle de su perfecto rostro: piel de porcelana estupendamente pulida, pestañas negras, largas y abundantes, nariz fina y pequeña y labios apetitosos. Evitó fijarse en aquella última parte porque por algún motivo el solo pensamiento aceleraba su corazón.

Las mejillas de Mikasa habían adquirido un tono rojizo poco usual, ella tampoco parecía capaz de mediar palabra en aquel momento. Si hacía minutos Eren había sentido frío, ya no quedaba ni rastro de él porque su corazón bombeaba sangre caliente con gran velocidad a cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Eren…- susurró ella finalmente. Lejos de que su voz lo hiciera reaccionar, solo lo embrujó más. Hasta entonces no había sido consciente de lo bien que sonaba su nombre cuando lo pronunciaba ella, la dulzura y el tono de preocupación tan característico. A aquella distancia percibía un leve aroma a coco de su cabello, y el aliento de la chica golpeaba sus propios labios, como si estuvieran invitándolo a algo que nunca antes se había planteado. Y entonces, Eren recordó de nuevo el estado en el que ella estaba y lo inservible que se sentía por no haberla protegido de aquello. La mano de Mikasa logró alcanzar la mejilla de Eren para acariciarla con suavidad y volvió a hablar, en esta ocasión con algo más de fuerza. –Eren… tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

Apartó la mirada hacia uno de los lados, su cuerpo no se movía pero la culpa volvía a apoderarse de él y el sentimiento de perderla. Su rostro se ensombreció, el flequillo castaño ocultó sus ojos de la visión de la chica.

-Mikasa… antes, cuando estábamos allí arriba… cuando caímos pensaba que te había perdido. No, ahora… todavía estás grave, tiene que verte un doctor lo antes posible.- ella pareció querer intervenir pero él no se lo permitió. –Me sentí vacío, Mikasa. Pensar que ya no estarías nunca más a mi lado… es algo… que no puedo aceptar.- terminó de decir. Incluso él se sorprendió de su sinceridad, no estaba acostumbrado a ser honesto de aquella forma con otros ni consigo mismo.

-Eren, estoy bien. Mis heridas sanarán rápido y podremos salir de aquí juntos.- se atrevió a contestar. Un chispazo de rabia despertó a Eren cuando analizó cada palabra. Alzó su mirada fiera y enfurecida para mirarla, sus ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas que amenazaban con caer y tenía el ceño fruncido. De repente, agarró con fuerza los hombros de Mikasa hundiéndola en el colchón de la cama.

-¡¿Todavía sigues con eso?! ¡Estás en un estado lamentable! ¿¡Es que no lo ves!? ¡¿No entiendes que jamás podría perdonármelo si mueres?!- Eren ni siquiera fue consciente del rostro entristecido y sorprendido de ella. Se había pasado, sabía que no debía dirigirse así a ella, que la furia no era la manera correcta de decir las cosas, pero no entendía cómo debía expresar aquello que sentía, era algo que ni siquiera él comprendía del todo. Sus ojos borrosos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer sobre la cara de ella, le impidieron contemplar con claridad el momento en el que Mikasa agarró con ambas manos su cara y acortó la distancia entre ellos.

Los labios de Eren se vieron envueltos por una dulce calidez que nunca antes había experimentado. Los de Mikasa eran suaves y tenían el poder de despertar en él sensaciones indescriptibles. Su respiración se detuvo, no supo qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, pero su corazón estaba a punto de salirse del pecho.

Segundos después se separaron y ella volvió a hablar.

-Eren… - pero el cuerpo del chico reaccionó por cuenta propia, no la dejó acabar. Solo sabía que sentía frío de nuevo al separarse, que notaba la ausencia de esos labios carnosos que acababa de probar por primera vez y ya se había vuelto adicto a ellos. Su cuerpo parecía necesitarlos para saciarse, volviéndose dependiente a ellos; a ella. Y no pudo controlarse, esta vez fue él quien le robó un beso. No intentó controlar sus deseos, no solo porque realmente quería volver a hacerlo, sino porque sentía que con cada roce de sus labios descubría un poco más qué era aquel sentimiento que creía en su pecho. Mikasa, sorprendida, no tardó en corresponderle, y sedientos de más, los continuos besos se intensificaron. Ambos necesitaban apagar su hambre y su deseo, sin embargo, las caricias, los besos y los roces no parecían tener fin **.**

Al final, se apartaron, incapaces de respirar. Ambos permanecieron con sus rostros excesivamente cerca, tenían los ojos cerrados y únicamente escuchaban la respiración acelerada del contrario. Eren fue consciente de lo que acababa de hacer, de la barrera que acababa de traspasar con ella y no sabía si sentirse culpable de ello o no, porque en realidad no se arrepentía de ello. Incapaz de mirarla directamente a los ojos se apartó de ella.

-Oye… Mikasa…

-Mi capa.- pidió ella con un hilillo de voz. Le sorprendió que le pidiera aquello, no comprendía muy bien a qué se podía referir. Trató de buscar la mirada de la chica pero no la encontró, quizás se sentía tan incómoda que no era capaz de mirarlo directamente.

Eren se levantó ágilmente de la cama, la luz era escasa pero se distinguían bien todos los objetos alrededor. Alcanzó la capa perteneciente a la chica que seguía manchada de su propia sangre y que se encontraba tendida en el respaldo de una silla. Estaba húmeda, aunque parecía haber dejado de gotear sobre el suelo. La llevó hasta ella y volvió a tomar asiento a su lado. Mikasa no se movió en ningún instante, debía seguir agotada, quizás hubiera empleado parte de sus fuerzas en acercarse de aquella forma a Eren. El chico dejó ese pensamiento de lado porque estaba hecho un lío, cada vez que lo recordaba su corazón palpitaba exageradamente rápido y la cara le ardía.

-¿Qué le ocurre a la capa?- decidió hablar de nuevo intentando emplear su tono usual para quitarle hierro al asunto. Si aquella acción iba a transformar su relación con ella en tensión constante, entonces comenzaba a poner en duda lo que acababa de pasar. El haberse dejado llevar tanto como ella sin molestarse en contenerse.

-En la parte interior… hay un bolsillo.- contestó ella sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. No pudo mirar a otra parte que no fueran los labios de la chica cuando pronunció aquellas palabras. Se extrañó mucho, las capas de sus uniformes no llevaban bolsillos, pero efectivamente, tenía razón. –Historia me dio la idea de coser uno…- aclaró ella como si le hubiera leído la mente. A veces le sorprendía que pudiera interpretarlo tan bien, como un libro abierto.

-Qué es…- metió la mano en el interior y sus dedos detectaron un fino objeto, delgado y algo rígido. Lo sacó del interior para contemplarlo de cerca y ver de qué se trataba realmente. Mikasa lo contempló con detalle queriendo analizar su reacción.

Eren echó un vistazo a la fina pulsera trenzada hecha con cuerdas de color verde. Los dos extremos contenían un nudo que daba fin a la trenza y dejaba sueltas las cuerdas de modo que se pudieran atar. Se mantuvo en silencio observando el objeto, era simple, si, pero estaba hecho a mano y podía sentir la delicadeza con la que se había hecho. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió las frías manos de Mikasa sobre las suyas. La chica había vuelto a sentarse con cuidado en la cama. Eren dejó que le quitara la pulsera de las manos. Después, la chica agarró su muñeca derecha para comenzar a atársela.

-Sasha… Sasha me enseñó a hacerla.- todavía recordaba el entusiasmo de la muchacha, más que por enseñarle a hacer una de aquellas pulseras trenzadas, por el bollo de pan que le daría de recompensa. Empleó unas largas y finas plantas resistentes que sirvieron de prueba para enseñarle cómo hacerla. Mikasa no tardó en aprenderlo. Después, solo tuvo que buscar el material adecuado, resistente y al mismo bonito. Aquel último día en el que Armin y ella fueron al mercado lo encontró, el joven rubio le echó una mano. -… sé que no es gran cosa, Eren. Pero me gustaría que la tuvieras.- pidió con voz monótona. En realidad estaba bastante avergonzada por atreverse a hacer aquello, pero si se ocultaba tras su fría máscara de siempre todo parecía ser más fácil.

-Mikasa…- susurró aún sin saber lo que decir. Cuando terminó de atársela Eren posicionó su mano de diversas maneras para analizar cómo le quedaba. Ella era consciente de que le gustaba, aunque no dijera nada, podía verlo en su mirada y en sus gestos. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad. Pero entonces, de repente el rostro de Eren se volvió sombrío.

-¿Fue por esto?- preguntó. Un gran escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Mikasa porque sabía a lo que se refería. No respondió, pero su silencio lo hizo por ella. Creyó que se enfurecería y que volvería a echarle la bronca por ser irresponsable, por jugarse la vida por aquello. Pero su tono bajo le llamó la atención. –No… vuelvas a hacerlo… nunca, Mikasa.- contestó.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos habló, Mikasa volvió a acomodarse dejando reposar su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama, tampoco es que le molestara aquel silencio. Eren, por su parte, era un revoltijo de emociones, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo ocurrido en tan poco tiempo. Primero, un beso repentino que le había hecho cruzar una línea invisible con su amiga de la infancia, gracias a aquella acción, parecía haberse despertado un sentimiento muy intenso en su interior. Por otro lado, la ilusión de aquello que le había regalado, y finalmente, estaba enfado y asustado por lo que la chica se había atrevido a hacer, por su estado delicado.

-¿Por qué… por qué me das esto ahora, Mikasa?- preguntó al fin decidiendo calmar un poco más el ambiente. Estaba convencido de que de no ser por el desconcierto de esa acercamiento que habían tenido los dos, habría reaccionado bastante peor, pero se estaba conteniendo.

-¿No recuerdas… qué día es hoy?

Eren negó ligeramente con la cabeza, ambos estaban bastante cerca el uno del otro y la sorpresa había opacado su emociones un poco.

-Feliz cumpleaños… Eren.- sonrió para él, una sonrisa sincera llena de cariño y dulzura, incluso de algo más que únicamente dedicaría a él, y en el fondo Eren lo sabía. Ahora solo debía descubrir qué era aquello que no le dejaba apartarse de la chica ante él. Sus ojos volvieron a brillar con intensidad, no sabía que dos simples palabras en el momento adecuado y pronunciadas por la persona idónea pudieran despertar tantas cosas en él. No se contuvo y la abrazó con cuidado apoyando su barbilla en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro derecho de Mikasa. Sintió como ella, al de unos segundos le devolvía el abrazo con menos fuerza de la que le gustaría a él. Eren cerró los ojos disfrutando del calor de sus cuerpos y del dulce aroma de Mikasa, y aunque sabía que pronto tendrían que irse y encontrar una manera de escapar de allí, solo quería disfrutar de aquel momento un poco más y estaba seguro de que de alguna manera ella también sentía lo mismo.

-Gracias… Mikasa.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí todo. No sé cómo lo hago que me ha vuelto a quedar un fanfic demasiado largo. ¿Creéis que me enrollo mucho? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Ha sido algo diferente al que hice por el cumpleaños de Mikasa, en este he metido acción y bastante sufrimiento pero quería algo distinto. Se que ha sido un poco cruel poner a Eren de esa forma entre la espada y la pared, y el pobre niño... pero era necesario, creo... Espero que os haya gustado y estaré encantada de leer vuestras opiniones. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
